finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aemo
Aemo is one of the six main protagonists of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. She is a mysterious girl from the future who has lost her memories. She befriends Morrow after she emerges from the meteorite impact near his village. Profile Appearance Aemo is a tall, slender woman with long auburn hair that reaches her mid-back. She wears a teal and white dress that hangs lower in the back and teal and white toeless boots. She has a dark blue oversized necklace, bracelet on her left wrist, and anklet on her right ankle. In the original version, she had shoulder-length auburn hair with bangs. She wore a teal minidress with white V-shaped décolletage shirt that had a long white sleeve covering her right arm. On her left wrist she wore an oversized blue bangle. There are brown and silver straps on her forearm and she had dark blue collar and a light brown adornment attached on the ornament's front. Aemo wore light brown and white heel-less and toeless socks, and on her left ankle a dark blue anklet with light blue ornament and a brown adornment hanging from it. FFDII Aemo Time Warrior icon.png|Time Warrior. FFDII Aemo Kimono icon.png|Kimono. FFDII Aemo Dress icon.png|Dress. FFDII Aemo Costume icon.png|Costume. FFDII Aemo Swimsuit icon.png|Swimsuit. FFDII Aemo Dancer icon.png|Dancer. FFDII Aemo Summoner icon.png|Summoner. FFDII Aemo Warmage icon.png|Warmage. FFDII Chronos icon.png|Chronos. FFDII Aemo Samurai icon.png|Samurai. FFDII Aemo Dragoon icon.png|Dragoon. FFDII Aemo White Mage icon.png|White Mage. FFDII Aemo Monk icon.png|Monk. FFDII Aemo Time Mage icon.png|Time Mage. Personality Story She is later revealed to have come from 2499 AC. She is one of the few remaining humans on earth after the impact of "Judgement Day", which nearly wiped out all the humans in the planet. She joins Morrow's party later, striving to change the devastating future that will take place. Gameplay Abilities Following the 2017 release, Aemo has exclusive access to the following signets and abilities: FFDII Mysidian Rabbit Regen I icon.png|Mysidian Rabbit (Regen). FFDII Lamia Queen Fire Song I icon.png|Lamia Queen (Fire Song). FFDII Shiva Blizzard I icon.png|Shiva (Blizzard). FFDII Siren Lullaby I icon.png|Siren (Lullaby). FFDII Mermaid Silence I icon.png|Mermaid (Silence. FFDII Siren Invincibility Song I icon.png|Siren (Invincibility Song). FFDII Lorelei Hero Song I icon.png|Lorelei (Hero Song). FFDII Silver Merrow Torpor Song I icon.png|Silver Merrow (Torpor Song). FFDII Siren Healing Harmony I icon.png|Siren (Healing Harmony). FFDII Glacial Lamia Matriarch Blizzard Song I icon.png|Glacial Lamia Matriarch (Blizzard). FFDII Cindy Rapid Cure I icon.png|Cindy (Rapid Cure). FFDII Ramuh Thunder I icon.png|Ramuh (Thunder). FFDII Sylph Marching Song I icon.png|Sylph (Marching Song). FFDII Bard Siren Song I icon.png|Bard (Siren Song). FFDII Dryad Fight Song I icon.png|Dryad (Fight Song). FFDII Chocobo Cure I icon.png|Chocobo (Cure). FFDII Juno Eternal Love I icon.png|Juno (Eternal Love). FFDII Malboro Dreadful Song I icon.png|Malboro (Dreadful Song). FFDII Kirin Banish Blow I icon.png|Kirin (Banish Blow). FFDII Carbuncle Banish I icon.png|Carbuncle (Banish). FFDII Seraph Raise I icon.png|Seraph (Raise). FFDII Unicorn Esuna I icon.png|Unicorn (Esuna). FFDII Valkyrie Banishga I icon.png|Valkyrie (Banishga). FFDII Calca Jitterbug I icon.png|Calca (Jitterbug). FFDII Brina Mystery Waltz I icon.png|Brina (Mystery Waltz). FFDII Alexander Banish Breath I icon.png|Alexander (Banish Breath). FFDII Artemis Rapid Banish I icon.png|Artemis (Rapid Banish). FFDII Calofisteri Banishga Blow I icon.png|Calofisteri (Banishga Blow). FFDII Amaterasu Banish Rush I icon.png|Amaterasu (Banish Rush). FFDII Cherubim Angel Song I icon.png|Cherubim (Angel Song). FFDII Mother Brain Reprogram I icon.png|Mother Brain (Reprogram). FFDII Diva Timeless Song I icon.png|Diva (Timeless Song). FFDII Unicorn Cura I icon.png|Unicorn (Cura). FFDII Princess Love Song I icon.png|Princess (Love Song). FFDII Seraph Angel Heal I icon.png|Seraph (Angel Heal). FFDII Alexander Banishga Breath I icon.png|Alexander (Banishga Breath). FFDII Ark Blasty I icon.png|Ark (Blasty). FFDII Lakshmi Curaga I icon.png|Lakshmi (Curaga). FFDII Mystic Knight Holy Blade I icon.png|Mystic Knight (Holy Blade). FFDII Kirin Banishra I icon.png|Kirin (Banishra). FFDII White Mage Holy I icon.png|White Mage (Holy). FFDII Affechon Golden Scintillation I icon.png|Affechon (Golden Scintillation). FFDII Lilith Requiem I icon.png|Lilith (Requiem). FFDII Ultima Weapon Ultima I icon.png|Ultima Weapon (Ultima). FFDII Dancer Dancing Dagger I icon.png|Dancer (Dancing Dagger). Other appearances ''Bravely Archive Aemo appears as an obtainable unit. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aemo Illustration.png|Portrait. PFF Aemo.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aemo appears as a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Collector's Event Bonds Across Time as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Navos Forest (Easy) stage. Triple Triad Aemo appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 317a Aemo (JP).png|Aemo. 317b Aemo (JP).png|Aemo. 317c Aemo (JP).png|Aemo. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Aemo appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. She was first introduced in the collaboration event that happened in the North American version from November 2, 2016 to November 15, 2016. She was obtainable as a 4★ ranked unit named "Aemo" , with a healer type and a wood element. In her standard, she becomes a 5★ ranked unit named "Dimensional Travelers, Aemo & Mootie" , with a healer and god type and wood and dark elements. As a 4★ ranked unit, Aemo wears her standard outfit and emits a green, vine-like aura. Her active skill is "I want to change that future, too." and her leader skill is "A Lost Lamb". After being evolved to her standard evolution as a 5★ ranked unit, Aemo wears her standard outfit and emits a grander green, vine-like aura that's fettered with musical notes. She is also accompanied by Mootie who emits a dark aura. Her active skill is "I want to change that future, too." and her leader skill is "Radical Orange". PAD_Aemo_artwork.png|No. 2047 Aemo (4★). PAD Aemo and Mootie.png|No. 2048 Dimensional Travelers, Aemo & Mootie (5★). PAD Artwork7.png|Promotional artwork featuring Ace and Aemo. ''Rise of Mana'' RoM FFToS characters.png|Aemo in Rise of Mana. ''Valkyrie Anatomia: The Origin'' Aemo Valkyrie Anatomia Illust.jpg|Portrait. Reprogramming Valkyrie Anatomia 1.jpg|Reprogramming (startup). Reprogramming Valkyrie Anatomia 2.jpg|Reprogramming. Gallery ;Artwork FFDII Diva Timeless Song I Signet.png|Artwork (1★). FFDII Diva Timeless Song II Signet.png|Artwork (2★). FFDII Diva Timeless Song III Signet.png|Artwork (3★). FFLSTLC_Characters.png|Artwork of the main characters (Original). FFLII Amano Cast.png|Aemo featured in artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFDII The Crystal of Time Ch 1.png|Aemo featured in artwork for The Crystal of Time: Ch. 1. FFDII The Crystal of Time Ch 4.png|Aemo featured in artwork for The Crystal of Time: Ch. 4. FFDII The Crystal of Time Ch 5.png|Aemo featured in artwork for The Crystal of Time: Ch. 5. FFDII The Crystal of Time Ch 6.png|Aemo featured in artwork for The Crystal of Time: Ch. 6. FFLTnS Chapter 7 Artwork.png|Aemo featured in artwork for The Crystal of Time: Ch. 7. FFDII Eureka, World of Primals.png|Aemo featured in artwork for Eureka, World of Primals. FFDII Aemo Artwork2.png|Redesign concept artwork. FFDII Aemo Artwork3.png|Redesign concept artwork. FFLSTC iOS Icon.png|Original icon for iOS (Original). FFLSTC Android Icon.png|Icon for Android (Original). ;Sprites FFLTnS Aemo Devout.png|Devout costume. FFLTNS Bridal Clothes Costume.jpg|Bridal costume. FFLII Dancer Costume.png|Dancer costume. FFLII Dragoon Costume.png|Dragoon costume. FFLII Time & Space Costume.png|Time & Space costume. ;Screenshots FFLSTC Scenario.jpg|Aemo in a cutscene. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions II Category:Main characters